monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-26419174-20150827234943
Well, I might be in the minority here but I actually don’t like this one. Why? Well, let’s take a look. First thighs first, she is actually pretty close to a succubus in appearance and personality.This however can not be a cause of the problem because succubus is actually erasable high on my preference list. Not on the top but pretty high nonetheless. The problem therefore must lie in the differences between the two. The most obvious one is the appearance but I actually do like it more then the succubus one if only because KC has grown better as an artist between the two. That means however that the root to the problem is the profile. There are 3 main differences in the profiles: 1. Femdom focus 2. Demon being an obligatory extremist 3. The whole contract business. Which ones I don’t like? In short, all of them to different degrees. Femdom focus is the least problematic. It is a common theme in mge and while I dislike it I am more then ready to let it slide. Does not get any points from me but does not ruffle my feathers all that much. The extremist faction is much more problematic. Some of you may have rad the discussion I had with Kuruni in Deruella article, most have not so let me sum it up by stating that my positon on monsterisation/incubisation is guarded and therefore my opinion on those who force it on others is generally low. Even more so in case of this specific faction because by doing what they do they bring closer the mass extinction scenario. Now I know that it is not actually going to happen, meta rules, word of god yadda yadda. However ifvwe were to look at it from the in-universe perspective, then it all of a sudden becomes a perfectly legitimate problem. Consequently their inability or unwillingness to recognize this issue does not exactly do any favors to my perception of them in general and their intelligence in particular. Last but not the least is the contract. My problem with this part is that it is essentially completely one-sided. I may not look like it at the first glance but it is. Just look at the things the demon is supposed to do under it. First to have sex with the man whenever he ask and second to do it in a way that he choses. The first point is a joke and I challenge anyone who disagrees with this claim to provide me 5 species of mamono who would refuse her husband sex if he asks for it. The second one is a bit more interesting, but even then a strong argument can be made that barring a few species like Arachne, dragons and dark elves that is those very prideful ore those who already have a fetish as partvof the species identity, most of mamono will be more then willing to indulge in their husbands fetishes. Why? Because it makes him happy AND means more sex, satisfying both “good waifu” and ”lusty monster ” parts of their personality. To further emphasize this point I would like to present you a thought experiment. Imagine 4 situations: 1a 1b 2a 2b. In both A situations you(or random dude if you prefer) made a contract with a demon. In B situations he is married to a vanilla succubus. In 1 situations(1a and 1b) he asks her to have normal sex right now. In both 2 situations hes asks to have sex involving a fetish (pick whatever you like). Now tell me: is there a difference in those pairs? I doubt it. Now lets look on the flip side, shall we? What does said contract do to the other side, the guy. Why it makes him completely unable to refuse any command from the demon. In any other verse those words alone would have sent me running crying for tactical carpet bombing. With nukes. The reason for such a strong reaction comes from my less than positive look on the things which interfere with the freedom of choice as well as the fact that barring a lobotomy that which is described in the profile presents us a fine example of the most extreme form of such interference with a very little gain to boot. He obvious objection is to point out the fact that demons are willing to listen to their husbands and their opinions as well as more general ”good waifu” properties of mamono. And well I do have to admit the validity of this argument. There is after all a reason why I’ am not calling for nukes in this exact case. However, the potential for abuse, intentional or not is extremely high and is worsened by the fact that mamono ultimately have a different set of values, different ideas on what is good and what is not. That means that the situation when she ignores the husband’s objections because she honestly and wholeheartedly believes that what she is doing is good and he only objects out of ignorance are perfectly plausible. The fine example would be forced monsterisation of the people around you possibly with you yourself as an accomplice . Now there some out there who would not mind and if you are one of them, good for you, but there are also people like me, people who would object, so try put to put yourself in my shoes(if you are not there already), and tell me: are you willing to sacrifice your freedom and put your own principles and ideals at risk just to get something you could easily get without doing so? I for one am not.